Una nueva perspectiva
by CandyCars
Summary: Bien nuestra protagonista está ansiosa por saber si la aceptarán en su nuevo trabajo como médico general; pero una mañana, una llamada le cambiará su forma de ver al mundo.  Clasificación T por algunas circunstancias, pero ya es decisión suya.
1. Presentación

Bien este es mi primer fanfic (así como cualquier cosa relacionada), así que bueno esta es la presentación de los personajes.

Nota:_ La verdad me tardo mucho en actualizar, así que, tenme paciencia (En el caso muy especial que alguien lo llegue a leer). _

* * *

><p><strong>PRESENTACIÓN (OC)<strong>

**Alicia/Alice Domínguez:** Una chica de 25 años, bilingüe, egresada de la Facultad de Medicina más renombrada de su país con honores hace seis meses está esperando a que la aceptaran el empleo soñado en un famoso hospital, hasta que finalmente lo encuentra… sin embargo no era lo que pensaba.

**John Silverwhite:** Es el director del Hospital (cuyo nombre se desconoce), tiene aproximadamente 30 años. Sin embargo, nos oculta un pasado muy misterioso.

**Lucy/Lucía Hernández: **Es la mejor amiga de Alicia.

Alicia le dice de cariño Lucy, aunque ella no puede comprende porqué ella sigue siendo su amiga, ya que ella suele ser algo "especial".

* * *

><p>Estos son los que tengo ahora, pero si hay más, se los describiré al inicio de un capítulo.<p> 


	2. La llamada

**Bien, como dije, lento pero seguro y aquí veo que no hay tantas revisiones como yo quisiera (ok de hecho solo hay 1) de todos modos aquí hay un personaje nuevo, que es Carlos, es el chofer de la limusina en la que va Alicia.**

**Y sin más preámbulos, el capítulo I de "Una nueva perspectiva"**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO I<strong>

Aproximadamente las 5 de la mañana, Alicia estaba durmiendo después de la gran fiesta que había tenido la noche anterior y todo por que llegaron buenas noticias, por fin había conseguido el empleo y le habían dicho que mañana recibiría una llamada para ajustar una cita con el director general. Cuando de pronto, suena el teléfono; Alicia, aún medio dormida dice algo inaudible, levanta el auricular y tratando de poner una voz agradable dice:  
>-¿Bueno?<br>-¿Hablo con la señorita Domínguez?  
>-Si ella habla.<br>-Le informo que su cita con el director será a las 7:00  
>-Claro, gracias, hasta luego.<br>-Hasta luego.  
>¿A las 7:00?, se dijo a si misma, bien, entonces ya me prepararé.<br>Como a las 6 y media ya estaba lista para irse, pero el camión llegaba hasta la 7 y media, para entonces sería muy tarde. De repente, se oye el sonido del timbre, ¿Quién será a estas horas? Se pregunta, al baje hacia la entrada, descubre que era una limusina con un chofer muy amable que pregunta:  
>-¿Usted es la señorita Domínguez?<br>-Si, ¿En qué le puedo servirle?

-A ya está listo su transporte.

-¿Mi transporte?

-Si, y más vale que se apresure, o no llegará a tiempo a su cita con el director.

-S-si, claro.

Alicia pensó que probablemente lo mandó el hospital y aceptó subirse.

Pero que hospital más privilegiado como para enviar el transporte hasta aquí, piensa Alicia, al ver el lujoso interior que tiene la limusina. Observó y vio que había una laptop, un reproductor de DVD con dos películas y una revista, Alicia se quedó perpleja al ver que sólo se trataba de un tema y le parecía muy conocido, pero no sabía de donde, así que se quedó pensando que tal vez es para las trabajadoras con hijos pequeños.

Prendió la minicomputadora y solo le daba acceso a una página: ó, al explorar la página, vio de que se trataba de historias que subía la gente acerca de cómo sería si cierto libro o película continuara a su gusto [no les suena familiar…] y vio que también era de ese mismo tema que las demás cosas. Aunque al principio no le agradó, después vio una historia que le fascinó, y se perdió en la lectura… hasta que el chofer o mejor dicho Carlos, como le gusta que le digan, anunció su llegada.

Alicia le dio las gracias y pregunta:

-Disculpe Carlos, ¿Dónde queda su oficina?

-Ah, es fácil, sólo entras al jardín y das vuelta a la derecha, ahí estará una puerta, tocas tres veces y él te abrirá la puerta.

-Oh, gracias, pero ¿No sería más fácil entrar por la puerta principal?

Carlos se alarma y dice con voz desesperada:

-¡Ay no, por ahí no!

-¿Por qué?- pregunta Alicia

-Al jefe no le gusta que entremos por ahí, dice que los pacientes se podrían alterar.

-Bueno, gracias de todos modos Carlos

-Si, no hay de qué

Alicia se despide y sigue las instrucciones de Carlos, por fin llega a una pequeña puerta gris y toca tres veces, Alicia estaba muy nerviosa, con demasiados pensamientos en la mente, hasta que una voz interrumpe todos sus pensamientos: Adelante, decía aquella voz y Alicia abría la puerta lentamente…

**En un lugar con circunstancias diferentes… **

Estaba amaneciendo en aquél lugar lindo y cálido en una habitación, una voz femenina surge:

-Buenos días

-Mmmm…-gemía una voz masculina

-¿Quieres algo de desayunar?

-A si claro, si quieres yo iré por él

-¿Lo harías?, Ay gracias

-Entonces, ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

-Hoy no, sólo quiero aceite puro…

* * *

><p><strong>Jaja, ENTONCES, saben cuál es el "Lugar con circunstancias diferentes" (uff, que nombre tan más largo...).<strong>

**Bien, me despido de ustedes o de tí (o el que por error la leyó) y nos vemos próximamente... :) **

undefined


End file.
